Ken
Ken Masters (ケン) is a video game character created by Capcom. He is one of the main characters from the Street Fighter series of fighting games alongside Ryu. Although this has been debated by fans, Ken is also stated to be the second most popular character in the series, coming second to Ryu. Like Ryu, Ken's goal is to test his power against many different fighters and strive to become stronger. Ken has little more motivation to join the Street Fighter EX tournaments than his pure love of fighting, and the chance of being pitted against his best friend and rival Ryu in combat. After returning to the United States for the first time since he left as a child to begin his training in Japan, he has been an unstoppable force in the American fighting circuit, although he never earned the opportunity to fight the reigning champion, Allen Snider. Much to Ken's delight, it turned out that he would get such an opportunity in the first round of the first EX tournament. The match turned out to be a bit of a let down for Ken, achieving an easy victory over Allen, who used a variant form of Ken's own fighting style. Astounded by the ferocity of Ken's attacks, Allen was overwhelmed and asked where Ken trained. Ken informed him of his life in Japan, and from that point on, Allen vowed to travel all over the world to become not only America's greatest fighter, but the world's as well. Ken advanced several rounds in the tournament until he got what he had wished for: a match with Ryu. When the match started, Ryu didn't seem overly thrilled to see Ken. In fact, Ken wasn't sure if Ryu knew who he was at all. As the match progressed, Ken realized that Ryu was not himself, and his technique had changed. Ken stopped fighting Ryu and refused to strike back, insisting that Ryu regain his senses. Struggling against Ryu, Ken held his ground and the sight of Ken struggling caused Ryu to snap back to his former self. When Ryu returned to normal, the sound of laughter could be heard. They both turned to face the man that had cause Ryu to lose his mind, M. Bison. Together, they launched an attack on him that sent M. Bison reeling. Right about that time, Guile and Chun-Li burst through the door together, but Bison hit a switch that allowed him to escape capture. Ryu thanked Ken for his efforts and said that he needed to travel more to better understand himself and the Satsui no Hadou inside him. Ken understood. They had a friendly rematch in the second tournament, and entered the third tournament as partners. Endings Street Fighter EX "See, I knew I was strong! If you truly want to beat me, then you might as well bring a tank with you next time. I better get lost now or Eliza will be mad at me. Ryu, next time we'll meet things will be different" Street Fighter EX Plus α Street Fighter EX2 Street Fighter EX2 PLUS Street Fighter EX3 EX2: EX3: Gallery vlcsnap-13468.png|Ken Master in CG Ending Imagken.png|Ken's Sprite 217px-SFEX2Ken.png|Ken Street Fighter EX 2 See also *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX plus α#Ken|Ken's moves in Street Fighter EX plus α]] *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX2 Plus#Ken|Ken's moves in Street Fighter EX2 Plus]] *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX3#Ken|Ken's moves in Street Fighter EX3]] Category:Street Fighter EX Category:Street Fighter EX Plus Category:Street Fighter EX Plus Alpha Category:Street Fighter EX2 Category:Street Fighter EX2 Plus Category:Street Fighter EX3 Category:Characters